


Недуг Трандуила

by maggots987



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggots987/pseuds/maggots987
Summary: Трандуил болен, что делать Леголасу? События происходят после того, как дух Саурона укрепился в Дол Гулдуре.(What's Legolas gonna do, when Thranduil has fallen ill?)





	Недуг Трандуила

Маленький эльф наконец-то вышел к лесному озеру. От гладкой поверхности тянуло прохладой; солнце радостно блестело на воде.  
Оглянувшись по сторонам и удостоверившись в своём уединении, эльф уселся на пологий песчаный берег, скинул с себя одежду и с видимым наслаждением начал заходить в воду.  
На его худых белых бёдрах темнели иссиня-фиолетовые синяки; по внутренним сторонам ляжек стекали капли, рисуя на коже белые дорожки.  
Правая сторона лица и шеи эльфа была покрыта тёмными следами от засосов - предательские пятнышки виднелись на и под ухом, в районе ключицы, на щеке и рядом с губами.  
Пока дивный плавал на спине, чувствуя кожей приятную прохладу и глядя на бегущие по небу облака, он никак не мог перестать вспоминать произошедшее ранее.

***

..уже на подступах к крепости лес выглядел больным. В кронах деревьев виднелись прогалызины, как будто кто-то громадный выел часть листвы; кустарники поменьше были вообще без листьев, неестественно перекорёженные, словно их скрутила неведомая сила.  
Сквозь тонкие подошвы сандалий Леголаса чувствовались сучки, мелкие камни и выступавшие из земли корни; иногда нога чуть проскальзывала на мягкой почве, но эльф удерживал равновесие и шёл дальше.  
Тишина ни чем не нарушилась, когда сын короля Лихолесья вышел к крепости. Вблизи Дол Гулдур напоминал голый, изъеденный ветрами остов, или, скорее, несколько таких остовов, лежавших друг на друге в беспорядке. Цитадель представаляла из себя хаотическое нагромождение колонн, галерей и башен; казалось, что над изломанными очертаниями ощерившихся сломанными колоннами развалин витает синеватый дым или какие-то испарения; но морок рассеивался, стоило напрячь глаза.  
Не было видно ни единой живой души.  
Эльф собрался с силами, и, пока он пытался заставить ноги сделать шаг вперёд к земляному валу, перед его глазами встали сцены событий, произошедших в Лихолесье пару недель назад..

***

..началось с того, что Трандуил не покинул опочивальни утром. Само по себе это не было необычным делом: король Лихолесья часто позволял себе спать до полудня и позже, если не было срочных дел.  
Ближе к угу отец Леголаса позвал к себе служку, стоявшего под дверью, ожидая приказаов, и сказал позвать целителя; уже к вечеру весь двор знал, что у короля болят шея и спина, да так, что нормально ходить нет никакой возожности.  
От Леголаса новость не скрывали; принц оторопел, услышав её, и мигом направился в покои Трандуила..

***

Отношения между отцом и сыном оставляли желать лучшего. Леголас и Трандуил искренне любили друг друга такой любовью, какая может быть между эльфом и его дитятей; но их характеры слишком разнились, чтобы отвлечённая любовь вылилась в духовную близость.  
Ячный характер Леголаса огорчал Трандуила, любителя шумного застолья и пирушек с сотней приглашённых. Принц, в свою очередь, не понимал любви отца к буйному веселью и его лёгкого, подчас пренебрежительного отношения к дворне, да и не только к ней.  
Общих интересов у них не было, и даже то, что, вроде как, должен делать отец вместе с сыном, выходило как-то криво: к примеру, когда Трандуил учил Леголаса биться на мечах, дело закончилось тем, что на пятом или шестом уроке учитель, совсем не желая этого, довёл ученика до слёз безобидными, в общем-то, подколками, которые Леголас воспринимал с полной серьёзностью.  
После этого случае время, которое вместе проводили Леголас и Трандуил, сократилось до строго определяемого приличиями, но образ отца по-прежнему занимал большую часть леголасова сердца (матери своей он не помнил), и весть о болезни короля больно ударила по принцу.  
Леголас пришёл к дверям в королевские покои, постучал и вошёл, услышав совсем не изменившийся чуть насмешливый голос - казалось, что болезнь лёгкая и скоро пройдёт, но через несколько дней было ясно, что дела обстояли не так хорошо - здоровье Трандуила не улучшалось; шея и нижняя половина лица приобрели мёртвенный восковой оттенок, и походка стала стариковская, неуверенная. Сын Орофера проводил дни в постели читая и выходил лишь тогда, когда было необходимо переговорить с каким-нибудь гостем. В один такой день, когда король возвращался со встречи с послом из Имладриса, Леголас подслушал или, вернее сказать, случайно услышал разговор между главным целителем и Трандуилом.  
Мужчины поднимались по лестнице; в руках целителя позвякивали какие-то склянки.  
_\- ..и всё же, я по-прежнему уверен, ваш недуг необъясним, если рассуждать, не принимая во внимание некоторую.. тёмную силу, не хочу затемнять вашу опочивальню её именем, милорд!  
 __Со своего наблюдательного поста Леголас разглядел, как дрогнула рука целителя, накренивая склянку, янтарное содержимое которой расплескалось бы без затычки.  
_\-- Это имя мне известно. Знаешь, обидней всего сознавать, что в какой-то степени я виноват во всём сам. В развалинах на Амон Ланк давно таилось что-то тёмное. Но я пренебрёг этим, и теперь туда отправился отряд лучших воинов, да вернулся ни с чем. Враг искусно скрывает свой вертеп! Парни прочесали всю крепость и окрестности.. все до единого упомянули ощущение тьмы и гнили, но ни единой души не попалось им на глаза! ____

_____ _

***

Леголас тряхнул головой, отгоняя вопоминания. Скорее всего, он увидит крепость такой же пустой, какой она предстала перед глазами лихолесских воинов.  
Но должен же он хоть что-то сделать!  
Его страх увеличивался, а расстояние до тёмного пролома, ведущего в крепость - уменьшалось. Чтобы приблизиться к главному строению, эльфу пришлось миновать немало мрачных развалин, торчавших отдельно от цитадели. Они выглядели как пальцы великана, которого закопали под землёй, оставив торчать наружу персты. Кое-где в нишах виднелись ужасного вида скульптуры, изображавшие воинов невероятного роста в латах и с мечами наизготове; в один момент Леголас был уверен, что в статуе что-то дрогнуло, но нет, всё было тихо, только ветер шумел в немногочисленных кряжистых деревьях да высокой сорной траве. Над его головой вздымались переходы-галереи, державшиеся, казалось, благодаря тёмному ведовству и готовые сверзнуться эльфу на голову.  
Леголас решился прийти сюда лишь потому, что знал - Саурон в облике бесплотной тени не сможет ему навредить физически. С другой стороны, если враг наслал на Трандуила болезнь, то же самое он мог сделать и с королевским сыном; но об этом Леголас старался не думать. Спасение отца было в его руках.  
Дрожа от страха, эльф вступил в пролом. Вокруг мгновенно потемнело; тяжёлую неестественную тьму почти не рассеивал свет от входа, который сразу показался далёким и недоступным, да жалкие лучи света, прорезавшиеся сквозь бойницы. Если бы не провалившаяся годы назад крыша, здесь было бы, наверное, совсем темно, и лучи света бы не лились сверху, хоть как-то разрежая тягостную атмосферу. Здесь было холоднее, чем в лесу; на голых руках Леголаса выступили мурашки.  
Под ногами что-то зашуршало и захрустело - опустив взгляд, эльф увидел, что пол был устлан неведомо когда занесёнными сюда ветром листьями и хвоёй.  
\- Я дурак, что не взял факел, - подумал принц. Он достал из ножен лёгкий меч и пошёл вперёд, сжимая эфес, держась неверного света сверху; вид неба над головой чуть успокоил Леголаса, угнетённого давящей атмосферой.  
Другой рукой сын Трандуила вёл по шероховатой стене, чувствуя пальцами сточившуюся от времени резьбу; увидев вдавленную в каменную кладку тёмную нишу, эльф вскрикнул; в углублении виднелась фигура; но это оказалась лишь статуя, подобная тем, что он видел снаружи, и Леголас двинулся дальше. Становилось всё темнее, а свет от входа всё более удалялся.  
Наконец, потолок резко возвысился, а расстояние между стенами увеличилось; эльф вышел в огромную залу.  
Темнота была практически непроницаемая, несмотря на отсутствие крыши над головой; казалось, что лучи света не могут пробиться сквозь густую, почти чувствующуюся кожей тьму. Напрягая глаза, Леголас с трудом разглядел, что в зале были витражные окна, через которые не просачивалось ни одного солнечного луча. От входа до противоположной стены протягивались две шеренги колонн; сквозь разъём в противоположной стене виднелось что-то вроде анфилады комнат..  
Идти дальше в темноту было безумно страшно, и эльф решил попробовать здесь.  
\- Саурон! - выкрикнул он в потолок.  
Глубоко в крепости что-то бухнуло; раздался гул, Леголас хотел бежать, как вокруг него заметались чёрные сгустки чего-то, противного этому миру и природе; они вились вокруг него, не дотрагиваясь и описывая круги.  
Замерев на месте, чтобы не коснуться летучей тьмы, эльф трясся все телом, с трудом выговаривая заготовленные слова.  
\- Мой отец, Трандуил Ороферион, занемог из-за твоего ведовства. Если ты не снимешь этот недуг с него до того, как обновится луна, армия лихолесских эльфов сровняет эту крепость с землёй, - в конце его голос сошёл на слабый шёпот.  
Он не ждал ответа, думая что сначала появится.. хоть кто-то, обладающий ртом, но ответ был.  
\- Кто же поведёт эту армию? - голос был низкий, глухой и как будто искаженный, неестественный.. он прозвучал прямо в правом ухе эльфа, и Леголас готов был поклясться, что чувствовал холодное дыхание на мочке и под ухом.  
Эльф тихо вскрикнул от неожиданности и обернулся, но рядом с ним никого не было, только рваные куски чего-то тёмного летали по кругу.  
\- Я, Леголас Трандуиллион, - прошептал не ожидавший такого вопроса принц, чувствуя как от вида тёмного вихря, вьющегося вокруг него, начинает кружиться голова.  
\- А ты уверен, что твоя душа не оправится в благословенный край до этого момента, Леголас?  
В горле пересохло. Рваная тьма вокруг сгустилась и приблизилась, - Леголас оказался в центре чёрного кольца в один локоть в радиусе. Принц сжал эфес меча сильнее, готовый разить.  
\- Если ты убьёшь меня, эта крепость будет разрушена через неделю, - сказл он дрожащим голосом.  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос, - прошептал уже слышанный голос в другое ухо.  
Тьма плотно объяла эльфа, прежде чем он сделал движение рукой; чёрные путы, образованные из мириадов мелких лоскутов связали его по рукам и ногам, а неведомая сила свалила на пол, замедлив падение за секунду до столкновения так, что эльф не ударился; при этом Леголас выпустил меч, который, как будто подхваченный невероятно сильным ветром, улетел куда-то в темноту и ударился с громким лязгом.  
Это произошло почти мгновенно, хотя Леголас успел заплакать; он судорожно забился, пытаясь высободить руки, но верёвки, кажется, оборотились в камень. Не перестававший рыдать и звать на помощь Леголас не сразу осознал, что с ними действительно что-то происходило..  
Путы, раньше напоминавшие текстурой обычные верёвки, стали гладкими и прохладными. Неожиданно от них начали отрываться крошечные частички, хотя верёвки при этом не уменьшались в размере; наконец, эти частички слились в человеческий силуэт, который уселся, скрестив ноги, на пол рядом с эльфом.  
\- Нет! Пусти! Молю, пусти! - кричал Леголас, но всё тщетно. С ужасом он понял, что метаморфозы, происходившие с путами, не закончились - обе верёвки удлинились и стали скользить по его одежде. На эльфе была сама простая одёжка, которую не жалко запачкать - тоненькая белая туника да шерстяные рейтузы. Ожившая верёвка, что сдерживала его ноги, поползла вверх от колен по бёдрам. Она гладила и тискала нежную внутренню поверхность бёдер, заставляя Леголаса изиваться, чувтвуя неожиданные прикосновеня к чувствительной коже, пусть и защищённой шерстью рейтуз.  
В это же время, пока Леголас кричал и извивался, вторая верёвка поползла от кистей рук, прижатых к пояснице, к плечам эльфа. Она огладила вырез туники и слегка надавила на ямочку между ключицами, вызвав странное мимолётное ощущение в груди.  
Леголас в очередной раз вскрикнул, думая, что жгут начнёт его душить, но этого не произошло.  
Касания сквозь одежду не прекращались, верёвка сползла с шеи на грудь, задев левый сосок, отчего Леголас пискнул, чувствуя, как грубая ткань трётся о такую нежную плоть, а затем - на животик.  
Когда верёвка поползла с живота на поясницу и поднялась обратно к шее, прочерчивая через одежду линию позвоночника, эльф судорожно вздохнул. Он заставил себя прекратить плакать какое-то время назад и теперь извивался, пытаясь высвободиться и одновременно умоляя убрать живые верёвки от него.  
Но как он ни изворачивался, верёвки не отпускали; та, что держала ноги, проползла от бёдер вверх, вызвав у эльфа беспомощный вздох, а затем, щекотно скользнув по укрытой шерстяной тканью ягодице, присоеднилась к первой, тискавшей его соски.  
К этому времени внизу живота Леголаса разгорелось тянущее жаркое чувство; эльф покраснел, как маленький помидор, и с ужасом почувствовал, как от того, что его соски гладили, то тыкаясь в сосок тупым кончиком, то обхватывая кольцом, верёвки, розовый отросток между его ног начал твердеть.  
В это время Леголас прекратил умолять хозяина крепости о пощаде - это было бесполезно, а голосовые связки начинали уставать; эльф не переставал судоржно дёргаться, как зверёк, угодивший в капкан.  
Верёвки сдерживали его по-прежнему крепко - сбежать было невозможно, повернуться на живот тоже, так что его торчавший отросток был прекрасно виден тому, кто сидел рядом с ним. Леголас начал уставать от бессмысленной борьбы - по вискам эльфа со лба стекали капли пота, всё тело тоже взмокло; становилось жарко несмотря на то, что в крепости по-прежнему было холодно.  
Неведомая сила приподняла его спинку так, что образовался зазор между поясницей и полом.  
В этот момент одна из верёвок раздвоилась и начала играть с обеими сосками одновременно, заставляя вертеться, как червяк на сковородке, чувствуя то болезненные, то приятные прикосновнеия, а другая поползла вниз, сначала на животик, а потом к пояснице, обвивая его, как лиана. Но она и тут не остановлась, скользнув под рейтузы.  
\- Ай! Не-ет.. Нет. Пожалуйста, это грязно-о, - ааа, - заверещал Леголас, чувствуя, как срывается на предательский стон, когда кончик верёвки, ставший неожиданно скользким, зачастил между его половинок, скользя по розовой, сжимающийся от прохладной мокроты и непривычных ощущений дырочке.  
Наблюдавший взял рукой, укрытой железной латницей, Леголаса за подбородок, заставляя задрать голову. Принц попытался отпрянуть, но существо держало крепко; в сгустившейся темноте эльф с трудом видел тяжёлые, словно из камня высеченные, черты лица.  
Он по-прежнему молчал; верёвка упёрлась в дырочку Леголаса и скользнула внутрь, заставив эльфа ойкнуть. Скользкая и тонкая, она вошла легко и глубоко и продолжала ползти всё дальше; наконец, странный щуп остановился, когда в попке эльфа была примерно дюжина дюймов.  
\- Убери это, пожалуйста! - попросил эльф и пискнул, когда что-то холодное и гладкое коснулось мочки его правого уха. С удивлением Леголас ощутил, как её выкрутили и небольно сжали, одновременно вылизывая, - принц понял, что враг зачем-то сосал ему ухо.. это осознание вызвало сладостную дрожь в теле Леголаса.  
Вначале эльф чувстовал свою попку просто странно раздутой, но, когда верёвка заизвивалась, как змея, внутри него, он вскрикнул - какая-то точка в глубине его плоти, соприкасаясь с гладкой поверхностью, приносила просто невероятное наслаждение..  
Сущность рядом с ним продолжала посасывать его ушко, вылизывая завитки раковины. От этих ощущений и прикосновений было абсолютно некуда деться; эльф зажмурил глаза и издал слабый сломленный звук.  
Он закрутил тазом, пытаясь вернуть сладкое ощущение, но нечто недало ему вертеться. Принц всхлипнул, когда живая верёвка опять коснулась волшебного места, а затем снова ушла оттуда; верёвка на груди сжимала и оттягивала оба соска поочерёдно, а мокрый прохладный язык, если этот орган можно было назвать языком, сместился на его нежную щёку.  
Отвлечённый неиспытанным доселе удовольствием и попытками скрыть свой стоявший отросток, из которого, к ужасу эльфа, вытекла капелька какой-то жидкости, намочившая перед рейтуз, и одновременно чувствуя, как другая верёвка, сгибаясь, пощипывает сосок, а чужой рот - если это рот - посасывает уголок его рта, Леголас не заметил, что верёвка внутри него начала раздуваться. Она была мокрой, и этот процесс был очень медленным и почти безболезненным для эльфа.  
Расширяясь, верёвочный щуп время от времени задевал волшебное местечко, заставлявшее его сжиматься и прогибаться в талии, верёвка продолжала тыкаться в соски, а язык, до этого лизавший щёку, теперь покрывал слюной скулу. Иногда на мягкой плоти небольно сжимались зубы; на мокрой коже остро чувствовалось дуновение непонятно откуда взявшегося ветра, заставляя ёжиться и мелко дрожать.  
\- Ну куда же больше.. Ах, ещё, ой! Ну хва-атит.. - стонал Леголас, чувствуя как его маленькая непробованная дырочка растягивается всё шире.  
Наконец верёвка расширилась так, что, судя по ощущениям, сравнялась толщиной со сжатым кулаком Леголаса. Эльф чувствовал себя набитым до предела; щуп внутри него ощущался гладким прохладным колом; дыхание принца стало прерывистым и тяжёлым, рейтузы, натянутые твёрдым членом, изрядно намокли, а бёдра, которыми он теперь почему-то мог двигать, судорожно дёргались, когда эльф ощущал, как холодная поверхность трётся о нежнейшие потайные местечки внутри него.  
С его губ ежесекундно срывались охи, ахи и тоненькие стоны; бледные сосочки, обхваченные раздвоившейся верёвкой, затвердели и порозовели. Лицо Леголаса было совсем красное, корни волос намокли и слиплись от пота, брови над помутневшими глазами изогнулись, придавая лицу умоляющее выражение.  
В этот момент верёвки на теле исчезли, оставшись только на коленях и запястьях. Они не выскользнули из него, а просто растворились в воздухе, заставляя остро почувствовать пустоту внутри, напряжение в порозовевших сосках и томительное желание в стоящем члене, на головке которого набухла и впиталась в рейтузы очередная капелька мутноватой жидкости.  
Язык не исчез; он спустился вниз к тонкой шее Леголаса и вылизывал белую плоть широкими движениями, так, что легчайший ветерок опалял разгорячённую кожу, как огонь.

***

Леголас перевернулся в воде на живот, опустил голову, задержав дыхание, и поплыл, чувствуя, как приятный холод смывает грязь и пот с волос и лица. Он открыл глаза; это было немножко неприятно, но стоило того - взгляду эльфа открылась голубая пронизанная солнцем толща воды; неподалёку от него виднелись зелёно-бурые извилистые кущи; он поднял голову и осознал, что это были корни кувшинок - радостные белые цветы, напоминавшие яички (белок заострённых лепестков и рыже-жёлтая серединка-желток), окружённые крупными блестящими листьями были на рассоянии вытянутой руки от него. Эльф подплыл к цветкам, чувствуя, как касаются кожи подводные стебли, и не смог сдержать дрожи - до того они напоминали ему живые верёвки в Дол Гулдуре.

***

\- Не противься мне, сопротивление ничего не даст, - сущность продолжала играть с лицом и шеей эльфёнка, покрывая правую ключицу, щёку, висок поцелуями. Что-то незримое несильно тянуло Леголаса за волосы, заставляя откидывать голову назад, подставляя тёмному шею.  
Эльф вздрогнул, услышав тоненький звон - это его врагу на укрытую латницей ладонь приземлился кусочек льда неправильной формы, материализовавшийся, судя по всему, из пустого воздуха.  
Всё это время тёмный не переставал покусывать и сосать краюшек эльфийского уха, отчего Леголас извивался и вертелся, марая о пыльный пол светлую тунику.  
Когда кусочек льда коснулся эльфийской шеи пониже затылка, под самой линией волос, и пополз вниз по загривку, Леголас ойкнул и закусил губу. В этот же момент холод отодвинулся, а на его месте появился почти нестерпимый жар.. Эльф закрутился ещё пуще, надеясь понять, чем его трогают, но увидеть собственый затылок, конечно, не смог.  
\- Мммм.. Ой.. Зачем? - сдавленно стонал принц, пытаясь уткнуться себе в плечо лицом, но не мог, потому что его подбородок был по-прежнему зажат в стальных пальцах, как в тисках.  
Тёмная сущность продолжала рисовать то ледяные, то опаляющие узоры на задней части шеи Леголаса. Завитушки, спирали и зигзаги расползались от одного уха эльфа до другого, заставляя принца шумно выдыхать и затаивать дыхание, не зная где его коснутся в следующий раз и чем - льдом или удушающим жаром.

***

\- Мой отросток стоял, как каменный, и жар от него расходился по всему телу, это было так сладко и стыдно, я думал, умру со стеснения.. А потом он.. Саурон Жестокий.. убрал всё это от моей шеи и сместился на отросток, а я надеялся, что он и не обратил на него внимания, когда кусочек льда уткнулся в щёлку на кончике, а рука - оказывается то жаркое, чем он трогал, была всего-навсего его рука, - погладила мои шарики я заплакал, потому что это чувство было такое приятное, что выносить его было выше моих сил, - так вспоминал эльф свои ощущения, втягивая в себя нежный аромат кувшинки.

***

Действительно, когда Леголас ощутил два противоречивых прикосновения на своём твёрдом члене, по его щекам начали катиться прозрачные блестящие капельки. Чересчур острое наслаждение выкручивало его тело и извлекало стыдные звуки удовольствия из горла.  
Его тело тряслось от чрезмерной неги и напряжения. Твёрдая, размером чуть больше эльфийского кулака, головка члена, приставленная к его раскрытому анусу, вызвала только слабое, на грани слышимости, всхлипывание, объясняющееся, впрочем, не болью или страхом.  
Большая головка сразу раскрыла Леголаса до предела. Конечно, эльф уже был растянут живым жгутом, но тот постепенно утолщался в эльфийском теле, а теперь Леголас впервые ощутил, каково это, когда в тебя медленно и с пугающей упёртостью вторгается что-то огромное.  
Это было почти не больно; объём сауроновского органа, судя по ощущением, чуть превосходил объём щупа, когда тот раздулся до предела.  
Но твёрдая плоть не могла изгибаться в нём так, как это делали верёвки, и те местечки, которые раньше дразнили жгуты, теперь ощущались непреходящим наслаждением. Леголас забился на погружённом в него примерно на четверть длины члене Саурона, чувствуя, как сладкий укол пронзил его позвоночник.  
\- Да ты так кончишь первым, дружок-пирожок.  
Эльф не понял, что значило кончить; единственным значащим ощущением для него осталось удовольствие, испускаемое членом тёмного, на который он был насажен. Леголас жалобно застонал, чувствуя, что чужой орган прекратил двигаться в нём. Неизвестная сила сжала его, как игрушку, не давая даже двигать бёдрами; конечности эльфа были по-прежнему связаны, и только теперь он почувствовал, что они затекли.  
На руку Саурона, лежавшую ладонью вверх, что-то упало; сначала показалось, что это опять была ледышка, но приглядевшись (глаза уже привыкли к густой тьме), Леголас разглядел серебряное кольцо с бледно-лиловым камнем. В диаметре оно было заметно меньше дюйма, рассчитанное на мужскую или, возможно, крупную женскую руку.  
Неизвестная сила не давала Леголасу вертеться на органе Саурона, и эльфу ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как смотреть как кольцо в руке тёмного увеличивается так, что принц, пожалуй, мог бы носить его на запястье, как браслет; камень, впрочем, остался прежнего размера.  
Эльф измученно пискнул, чувствуя, как сдвигается в нём член, когда Саурон потянулся, надевая увеличенное кольцо ему на его собственный отросток.  
Ощущение холода на разгорячённой коже было просто невыносимым; унявшиеся ранее слёзы опять потекли из глаз Леголаса. Наконец кольцо остановилось, прижатое рукой тёмного к его яичкам со стороны тела; Леголас вскрикнул, видя что кольцо сокращается, но оно не оторвало его яйца, а всего лишь сжалось так, что его шарики были пережаты - не больно, но чувствительно.  
Эльф облегчённо выдохнул, когда Саурон, сжимая его коленки, принялся загонять поглубже.

***

Сначала такая нега.. Моя попа была задрана в воздух, локти больно упирались о каменный пол, связанные коленки и руки затекли. Его громадная штука входила как по маслу и так глубоко, что казалось - ещё чуть-чуть и выйдет из меня через рот. Это было так сладко, удовольствие наростало, становясь невыносимым.. невидимые руки больше не удерживали меня, я крутился на этом коле, а его большие укрытые чёрными доспехами ладони придерживали меня то под коленками, так что весь вес моего тела давил ему на ладони, то за бёдра, я думаю, на них до сих пор синяки.. Он начал делать движения вперёд-назад, постепенно убыстряясь, от толчков мои колени и руки стали как ватные, если бы он не держал меня за попу, я бы просто вытянулся на полу; было безумно стыдно, но я не мог не кричать, когда он выходил и загонял опять - иногда так, что я оставался почти пустым, иногда двигаясь мелкими частыми движениями..  
Леголас с ужасом понял, что его отросток от таких воспоминаний начал твердеть опять.

***

Укрытая латницей рука потянула за верёвку, стягивая путы с коленок на лодыжки. Стоять на коленях, отклянчив зад и опираясь на локти стало не в пример удобнее. Эльф заскулил, чувствуя что в него всё ещё входит, хотя кажется, что больше уже некуда, огромное и безумно жаркое.  
Тёмный, похоже, загнал-таки до конца; сладкие разряды в позоночнике участились, заставляя биться как рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Скосив глаза, Леголас увидел, что от капающей из его твёрдого набухшего отростка жидкости на каменном полу появилась крохотная лужа.  
\- Ты так принимаешь мой хер, будто ждал его всю жизнь. Что скажет твой отец?  
Леголас пискнул в очередной раз, чувствуя, как мощно двгается в нём чужеродный предмет; способность связно говорить его почти покинула.  
\- О-он, ах, а-а-аахх, - глаза эльфа начали закатываться от наслаждения, - он не узна-ах-ает!  
Даже сейчас Леголас почувствовал новый, добавляющийся к уже существующему, стыд, представив смотрящие на него с непониманием и укоризной больные глаза Трандуила.  
\- Кто знает, что ему сейчас снится? - ядовитый голос Саурона и резкие, жёсткие толчки выдавали его напряжение, - может быть, один мелкий эльф, которого трахает оживлённый мною щуп? Ты так хныкал, когда они щекотали твои соски.. или возможно, эльф, бьющийся подо мною, на мне, пускающий слюни от удовольствия? Твои содранные локти и коленки, потный лоб, дрожащие бёдра, так гостеприимно принявшая меня задница? или после того, как я с тобой закончу - оттраханный, растянутый, наполненный моим семенем?  
Леголас не понимал большей части слов; его худенькие колени, нестянутые более жгутом, разъезжались в разные стороны; томление в теле стало болезненным, а холод кольца, сжимавшего шарики - мучительным.  
\- Не надо.. Мне стыдно, так стыдно, ах, вылечи папу, пожалуйста! - Леголас притих, издавая только тоненькое поскуливание, когда почувствовал, что кольцо его яичек больше не касается металл. Саурон продолжал говорить что-то про его отца, двигаясь так, будто, чтобы получить господство над Средиземьем, ему нужно было не получить кольцо Всевластия, а всего лишь качественно выебать Леголаса, но эльф ничего не понимал из речи врага - его позвоночник что-то прошило насквозь, а все до единой мысли исчезли. Последним, что почувствовал Леголас, была мокрота и жидкий жар глубоко внутри него.  
Глазам очнувшегося Леголаса предстала неприятная картина. Рядом с ним сидел призрак Дол Гулдура; очертания тела существа стали расплывчатыми, а в глубине его, кажется, пульсировало нечто тёмное. Голые пальцы одной руки духа проникли эльфу внутрь, свободно двигаясь в попке, которую недавно растягивал толстый мужской орган, а до этого - оживлённая колдовством верёвка; укрытые железом пальцы другой щекотали чувствительную мошонку.

***

В тот день Саурон постарался хотя бы частично возместить годы воздержания и безплотности. Когда светило начало закатываться за горизонт, майа оценивающм взглядом окинул находившегося в полуобморочном состоянии Леголаса.  
Принц лежал на животе, раскинувшись звёздочкой на холодном каменном полу; на нём по-прежнему была туника, измятая и вся покрытая следами от кончи. Она была задрана вверх, а рейтузы - стянуты до колен, так что обнажились покрытые следами от рук бёдра и попка, из которой семя стекало на пол. Дырочка Леголаса, которую Саурон поимел членом, пальцами, языком и щупальцами, которые тоже были в каком-то смысле частью тела тёмного, была раскрыта так, что туда, наверное, легко влез бы кулак. На ягодицах эльфа виднелись красные пятна, оставшиеся от соприкосновений с ладонью майа, когда он отшлёпал пленника за то, что тот не смог взять член Саурона в свой маленький рот; в тот раз Леголас кончил, лёжа животом на коленях у майа и чувствуя, как раскалённо-жаркая ладонь опускается на его бедную попку, из которой не перестаёт сочиться конча; после этого некромант все равно заставил Леголаса вылизать его хер, хотя открыть рот так, чтобы туда влезла хотя бы головка, эльф так и не сумел.  
Среди красных пятен на белой коже выделялись тёмно-фиолетовым следы засосов, которые майа не мог не оставить, вылизывая разработанный, полный его, Саурона, семени анус.  
\- Отпускать живым я тебя, конечно, не собираюсь, - лживо произнёс Саурон, гладя ступню и маленькие безволосые пальцы Леголаса. Майа знал, что его дух в таком состоянии никак не сможет сопротивляться, если сюда заявится кто-нибудь, обладающий хоть какой-то силой, - в смысле, на таких условиях не собираюсь. А вот если ты согласишься на моё предложение..  
Тёмный замолк, глядя как медленно садился эльф, осознавая сказанное, и натягивает тунику пониже, прикрывая усталый член, вокруг которого всё залито сладкой эльфийской кончей.  
\- К-какое предожение? - Леголас заёрзал, чувствуя, наверное, зуд и лёгкую боль между ног. Его лицо было всё перемазано грязью с пола (майа пару раз нагибал его, уткнув личиком в пыльные камни) и кончей, Саурона и своей (тёмный заставил лихолесского принца отсосать самому себе, изогнувшись в немыслимой позе - благо, эльфёнок был по-детски гибким).  
\- Каждую дюжину дней будешь приходить сюда и докладывать о том, что происходит при дворе твоего отца. Послы, гости, торговые сделки, я это имею ввиду, - он поморщился, думая о том, как сильно ослаб его дух, если не видит, что происходит в такой близи, - если ты не придёшь, соврёшь, или расскажешь кому-то о нашей встрече, или укроешь от меня что-нибудь, он заболеет снова, да так, что последняя лёгкая хворь будет сущей чепухой по сравнению с новой. Ясно? Вопросов нет?  
Эльф судорожно закивал. От холода его сосочки снова встали и были заметны под тонкой тканью.  
\- Твоя игрушка в углу. Свободен, - Гортхауэр ткнул рукой в направлении стены, рядом с которой валялся позабытый меч Леголаса Трандуиллиона.

**Author's Note:**

> Уг - полдень.  
> Ячный - индивидуалистический.


End file.
